The present invention relates to a razor head, especially a razor blade unit of a wet or safety razor, with the razor head being disposed at the front end of a handle. A single or double razor blade is yieldingly disposed in a plastic housing.
It should be noted that if the razor is a disposable razor, a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded in the razor head in a plastic housing. If the razor head is a separate component, and can be secured to a handle, for which purpose both the handle and the razor head have corresponding interlocking means, the arrangement is referred to as a so-called razor blade unit.
Pursuant to one known razor blade unit of a wet razor, a plastic housing having a forward guide strip is provided. To form a double razor blade, disposed within this plastic housing are two razor blades, each of which is separately yieldingly mounted. For this purpose, each of the two razor blades is disposed on a lateral spring tongue, thus making it possible for the razor blades to respectively adapt to the contour of a face during a shaving process. Unfortunately, a drawback of this known system is that the angle, and hence the position, of the razor blades does not remain constant while shaving. Thus, undesired oscillations or movements in the respective razor blades can occur, which can then result in an unsatisfactory shave.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor head, and especially a razor blade unit of a wet razor, that has an improved spring or yielding mounting of the single or double razor blades.